<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Soft by starwarned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084447">Going Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned'>starwarned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Smut, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz has gone soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz has been rubbing his mouth against my neck for maybe an hour now. He’s not even kissing me, just pressing against my skin. It feels really nice so I haven’t moved the slightest bit, even if one of my wings is uncomfortably tucked underneath my boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz finally moves, standing up off the bed to tug off his socks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My feet are warm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh softly at him and press my hands against the bed so I can lean against the headboard. “Okay, darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz straightens up and pushes his hands into his pockets, just looking at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I ask, feeling intensely conscious of the fact that I haven’t brushed my hair in days and I’m pretty sure my shirt is inside out. I cross my arms over my chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Baz says, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to cover my bases. “I know my shirt’s inside out, okay-” Baz cuts me off by leaning over and kissing me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I melt into him, hands reaching up to wrap around the back of his neck so I can push my fingers into the hair there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care that your shirt’s inside out,” Baz says softly into my mouth. “I just think you’re beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh into him and suck on his lip softly before pulling away. “You’re getting soft, Basilton.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes and stands up straight again, slapping my thigh. “It’s positively your fault, Snow. You’re making me soft.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pause for a moment, grinning. “I absolutely am not.” I sit up and grab Baz by the hips, lifting up the hem of his shirt with my thumbs, pressing a kiss to his stomach, and running my nose over the skin that’s exposed above the waistband of his jeans. They’re already slung dangerously low on his hips so it’s easy to pull them down just a little bit further, exposing more of his skin that I run my tongue and lips over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz chokes on his breath and presses into my touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lean away from Baz and press my hands on the bed behind me so I can keep at an angle to look up at him. I grin and glance down to his crotch. “See? You’re not soft.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz blushes (as much as he can with what little blood is in his system) and pulls down the hem of his shirt. “Fuck off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fully lie back on the bed (I’ve somehow found a decently comfortable position for my wings, but I’m sure it won’t last long) and fold my arms under my head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All in a day’s work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel Baz’s grip on my ankles and I think he’s gonna pull me down the bed so we can snog or something, but I then feel his mouth against the top of my foot, leaving a soft kiss there. I sit up a little bit to look at him, confused by his choice of sexual advances, but not necessarily upset about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up at me and quirks up an eyebrow before leaving a trail of kisses across my ankle, nipping at the skin there, causing my body to jolt into his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-?” I start to ask before Baz is cutting me off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me do this,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not gonna stop him from continuing, I guess, so I lie back and let him kiss my ankles and calves. I’m glad I’m just wearing shorts so Baz has better access to my legs like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz knocks me out of my thoughts by biting at the back of my knee and forcing me to pay attention to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” he says into my skin, kissing up my thigh and pushing up the fabric of my shorts as he does so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a breathy sigh. “Softie,” I reiterate. I’m not upset, but I feel the need to make fun of him while he’s making me feel really vulnerable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m-” Baz sucks a mark into my thigh. “Not-” He licks over the mark and blows on it, giving me goosebumps. “Soft.” He bites just above the mark he’d made and I moan in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” I can’t think of a better retort than that because Baz has pushed my shorts up far enough to bite at the crease where my thigh meets my pelvis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugs down the waistband of my shorts in order to kiss at the soft curve under my stomach (a place he very much likes to pay attention to). His hands run up my sides and push my shirt out of the way so he can kiss my bellybutton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smack him gently on the head, laughing a bit at how it tickles. I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him to finally make it to my mouth and really kiss me but to my dismay, he starts to travel back down the other leg. Well, not really to my dismay. I’m quite enjoying myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baz,” I whine, partly because I’m exasperated and partly because he’s taken to sucking another mark into my thigh, licking and biting at the skin there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz fully removes his mouth from my skin and I pout at the absence. “You’re the most impatient prick I’ve ever met. Shut up and let me kiss you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss me!” I insist, pressing up onto my elbows. “Or do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than kiss my ankles, Baz. You’re torturing me on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz rolls his eyes and moves one hand off of my side and presses it against my inner thigh, just next to where I really want him to touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I drop my head back on the bed and press my hips up to maybe coerce him into sucking my dick or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, he doesn’t comply, but keeps his hand pressed against my leg as he kisses around my knee and continues his mission of making me squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz spends what feels like hours kissing and licking and sucking at my ankles, running his tongue over my skin in just a way that makes me feel like I’m gonna explode if he doesn’t let me stick my tongue down his throat </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he’s finally made his way back up my right leg, he kisses that same soft spot on my belly that makes me push my hands into his hair and tug, a high pitched breath pushing past my teeth. He leaves a hickey on the side of my stomach, just under my ribs (which isn’t something I had thought would be sexy but </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is it) and kisses up to my chest. He finally gives me something and flicks his tongue across my nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lose it. I whimper and press my chest as close to his mouth as I possibly can, my hips automatically jutting into his and my nails digging into his scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baz, please kiss me,” I breathe out as he presses his lips against my collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t bother to answer and I can’t even bug him more about it because </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it feels amazing. He kisses his way up my neck and jaw and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>stops just next to my mouth, pulling away and staring at my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicks his eyes up to make contact with mine. His eyes are full of lust and I am panting heavily, feeling oddly tearful with how much affection I’m being showered with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Baz says, rubbing his nose across mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” I reply, kissing the tip of his nose. “This proves you’ve gone soft, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz laughs, closing his eyes and leaning our foreheads together. “Only for you, darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I close my eyes as well and just lean into him. “Will you actually kiss me now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz pulls back to look at me again, moving his hands to press against the bed on the side of my head. “I’ll think about-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cut him off with my mouth, pressing my hands to his cheeks. I’m not letting him finish that thought. I’m not letting him tease me any longer. The intense build-up before actually getting to snog my boyfriend (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, am I snogging him) is </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth it in the end. Not that I’ll ever tell him that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rut my hips into Baz’s and even though his face is cold under my palms, I feel warm in the cage of his arms and warm against his torso. I suck at his lip and move my hands to grip his hair as he presses down and grinds against me, his groan echoing into my throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I redouble my movements and the feeling of Baz leaning his full body weight into me as we grind against each other is orgasmic (well, it will be orgasmic soon if Baz even just touches me). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he’s read my fucking mind, Baz leans further to his right side in order to bring his left hand down to the waistband of my shorts, pushing his hand underneath and brushing over my cock, which is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whimper and force myself up into his hand. “Baz,” I whisper, pulling away from his mouth to bite at his earlobe and whine into his ear. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz wraps his hand around me and I moan, knowing I’m probably being too loud pressing against his ear like this, but he doesn’t seem to be complaining as he moves his hand faster over my cock and bites at my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I move one hand away from his hair in order to palm him through his jeans (how did I not take those off earlier?). It’s an awkward angle, but I manage to get him bearing down against my palm with extreme fervor. That makes me feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Baz says loudly, hips jerking forward as he moves his head to press into my neck harder and suck at the skin there, maybe just to keep his mouth busy because he’s moaning and whimpering like none other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We both move our hands against each other, getting more and more worked up as our breathy sounds fill the entire room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Baz,” I whine, yanking at Baz’s hair in order to kiss him again. “I- I’m so-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He silences me with his tongue, licking into my mouth before pulling back and whispering against me, “Come on, Simon.” He moves his hand faster along me and the pressure inside my stomach and chest build and </span>
  <em>
    <span>build </span>
  </em>
  <span>until I can’t breathe any longer, my hips jolting forward and my entire body tensing as I come into Baz’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t take very long to bask into the orgasm before kissing and sucking at Baz’s lips and pushing my hand underneath his waistband to wrap my hand around his cock, jerking him off quickly, while he still strokes me through my orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz’s breath comes out in huffs and he grinds his hips into my palm, breathing out my name in between swears before he tenses, hips twitching before he’s coming into my hand as well. He stays above me, his arms shaking softly with the strain of holding himself up, for only a moment longer, in order to kiss me carefully, before rolling off of me and onto the bed next to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz and I strip down our now-ruined bottoms and he casts </span>
  <b>
    <em>clean as a whistle </em>
  </b>
  <span>over us before I grab us both fresh pairs of pants. I curl him into my chest and kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a weird ankle thing I should know about that?” I ask softly, pressing a line of kisses along his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz pulls his head away from me. “No, I just think you’re pretty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think my calves are pretty?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think all of you is pretty.” He pauses and then ruffles a hand through his hair. It’s already ruined anyway, so I suppose he doesn’t care so much about appearances. “Maybe I am getting soft. I spent that whole thing thinking about how fucking beautiful you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh. “My scary vampire boyfriend,” I whisper against his mouth before kissing him carefully. “I’m pretty soft on you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz flashes his teeth in a bright grin then leans into my chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s warm, for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for any and all support! I can't stop writing about these boys. I have a problem</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>